


【OP】恋爱中的桔梗花

by Sorrel_hasawordtospare



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel_hasawordtospare/pseuds/Sorrel_hasawordtospare





	1. Chapter 1

我最近，在考虑下船的事。  
  
昏暗的船舱里，一盏油灯晕开一圈光亮。穿过高高低低的十几张吊床来到房间深处，坐在那里就着油灯保养爱枪的是十六番队的以藏。  
干什么。他半撩起眼皮，看了一眼来人。找我有什么事吗，怀安？  
来找他的女人——怀安，轻轻地啧了一声，露出一点为难的表情，抱着胳膊靠在了以藏对面的墙上。以藏也不催她，低头继续手上的工作。过了一会儿他知道为什么女人是那副表情了：此“下船”非彼“下船”，多半不是指离开莫比迪克号去某个岛屿上办事或者休养这么普通的含义。  
你来告诉我做什么？我又不打算下船。  
我不是——怀安抹了把脸，把垂下来的长长的刘海捋到脑后去。我不是想离开老爹的意思，只不过，这段时间一直都没什么新鲜事，我想到别的海域去转转。  
她的言下之意就是“无聊”，以藏心领神会。这是句老台词，怀安在船上的几年里说得越来越少了，但她这个人终归没变过。  
你不是一直跟着艾斯在跑各个岛屿吗？搞定了好几个新人海贼团，这对你来说也不是新鲜事啦。  
怀安脸色扭曲了一下。她当然听出以藏的重音其实落在“艾斯”上。她固然尊敬以藏，偶尔却也会觉得他着实惹人厌，因为他是个心思细腻嘴巴却又坏又没把门的男人。别人或许是无心冒犯，他却是明知故犯，佯装粗鲁无意地拿人开玩笑，下人面子。  
她很想说没劲透了，可如果这样说了，以藏一眼就能看出她在说谎。从艾斯被带上莫比迪克号以来，到他成为二队队长后，以藏早就拿艾斯这个人说嘴讨嫌过好几次了；顾虑着女人的脸面，才只在单独相处或者小拨亲近的人在场时说。为艾斯这小子沦陷也不算丢脸，别的人偶尔宽慰她，不得不承认这小子确实迷人啊，长了一副好相貌和好体格，性格还这么敞亮。以藏则一点不客气：事实就是他对你没兴趣，男人对你不感兴趣，你还要按着人家的头来喜欢你，女人做到这份上也太可悲了。  
房间里正沉默着，门外响起到处找怀安的声音。以藏嘲弄地吹了声口哨，声音刚落，舱门就被向内打开了，阳光越过门洞里的人形投进来，一直铺展到怀安的脚下。  
“怀安！”艾斯大踏步走进来，“我在到处找你。你找以藏有事吗？完了没有？”  
“说完了。”怀安扯动嘴角，对以藏点了点头，迎着艾斯走了出去。以藏也抬手和艾斯打了个招呼。  
我们该出发了。艾斯大概真的很急，在怀安走到他身边时一把握住她的肩膀，带着她快步向外走去。他比怀安高半个头，裸裎的上半身热气腾腾，汗水被风干后的蜜色肌肤在阳光下闪着内敛的光泽。怀安脸上发热。两个人要一起挤出门框时，她最后回头飞快地瞥了一眼以藏。他事不关己地清理着雕花爱枪的枪膛。  
  
200多天前。  
怀安搂着一只木箱，单手攀着绳梯爬上莫比迪克号的甲板。她把木箱交给来往搬运物资的人，开始在人群中寻找一队队长的身影。  
“你看到那个新人了吗？”马尔科问她。  
“没有，”怀安低头捋着袖管，边向他汇报，“他和甚平老大一个水一个火，打得惊天动地，我隔着岛都看见那个烟雾。不过我是从农场那边上岸的，确认过居民都已经避难好了，带上点新鲜蔬菜就回来了。”  
马尔科满意地点点头。2天之后，莫比迪克号也到达了萨普莱岛*。怀安和其他伙伴一起趴在船舷上，看着冲天而起的火焰啧啧称叹。  
“你们太闲了吧，”以藏皱着眉从他们身后走过，“挡不住老爹一招的菜鸟有什么好看的？”  
怀安的目光落在火焰中心的那个人身上。那小子有点单薄啊，边上的人随口取笑道。他还年轻吧，怀安喃喃地接口，二十？他连二十都没有吧。  
听说他只有十八岁，另一个人告诉她。那还会长个呢，怀安笑了，随即感到一阵不好意思，收敛了表情。  
“三、四、五……”不知道什么时候身边的人就变成了萨奇，他兴致勃勃地计数着男人在失去意识前还能再承受白胡子的几次攻击。看到他最后像娃娃一样被老爹抓在手里向船边移动过来，几个人一起发出了“喔”的声音。  
“想什么呢？”萨奇用手肘顶了一记怀安的后腰。  
怀安一晃神，飞快地眨了眨眼，“我在想后面的事。马尔科队长叫我别忘了去关照一下几个情报贩子，这次受他们的人情了。”  
是嘛。萨奇也眨眨眼，转回头去不再追问。  
怀安轻轻松了口气。她是对着艾斯看入迷了。那个新人像一条无论怎么教训也不肯屈服的野狗一样纠缠着白胡子，拖着残破的身体，时不时放出一串火星来，构成了一副不美丽、却让人挪不开眼的画面。  
当面放话说要取白胡子首级的人，还是第一次看到啊。她在心里想着。已经看清自己和老爹之间天壑一样距离，却仍死咬着不放直到昏倒的新人，他放出的火焰简直就像是在燃烧生命一般。在她短短几年的海上生活里，见过了各式狂徒，各种偏执、疯狂、悍不畏死的人。可只在这个新人身上，她感受到一种迫不及待燃烧殆尽的渴望。「此处就是我化为灰烬之地！给我陪葬吧，越多越好！」她仿佛听到那个男人的身影在这样狂喊着。  
出神的那一小会，老爹已经回到了船上。失败的挑战者被丢在了甲板上，立刻有一圈人围了上去。怀安没来得及过去，就听到船边一声喊，  
“那小子的海贼团又折回来了。”  
这就不劳烦老爹了。不需要号令，恰好闲着的人纷纷大呼小叫着跃下船舷迎敌。怀安回头看了一眼人群缝隙里躺着的人，从靴筒上方拔出短剑，展开双臂跟着跳下船去。  
  
“她来看过你喔。”丢斯指着床帘缝隙里透出的身影告诉艾斯。在艾斯昏倒的时候，刚被拖上船时她和其他队长一起来了一次，第三次被白胡子打飞到海里后她一个人又来了一次。  
医务室里被床帘隔开的另一半空间里，娇俏的护士们在和一个人交接药品的清单。艾斯凑过去，丢斯于是把帘缝拉大一些让他好看得更清楚。  
“名字叫波莱缇柯登·怀安，是二番队的队员。我们被抓起来以后，看到她带着其他人去我们船上把财宝和其他物资都搬了下来。听说她是新世界出身，不知道悬赏金多少，但那个晚上混战的时候，她也在，我刚好看到她很轻松地就把斯卡尔和双胞胎打倒了。”  
“巴利和赛巴吗……”艾斯皱起眉头。从他的角度只能看到一个穿着短外套和牛仔裤的高挑背影，比起腰臀的曲线，匀称的肩膀和露出来的结实手臂更能引起注意。  
“小医生的病人也醒咯。”话音未落，不知道什么时候来到近旁的护士刷的拉开了帘子。艾斯来不及坐回去，就看到那个女人也转过身来。短外套下是深色的薄衫，外套前襟遮挡住胸前的起伏，削去了性感的气息。  
恶劣心情的作用下，他干脆失礼地死盯住对方的脸。第一眼几乎没在记忆里留下影像。仔细盯着，才看清她有一副有魄力的、难忘的秀美面孔（为什么第一眼没留下印象呢）：鼻梁像男人一样既硬挺又细，鼻尖带一点点钩；眼窝很深，以致于眉骨投下了阴影；大眼睛，眼皮双得厉害，下方还有卧蚕，颧骨之下微微泛着健康的血色。美归美矣，却谈不上令人心动的可爱——艾斯下意识地想着——除了嘴巴。大小刚好，下唇嘟嘟的，还有点像猫嘴，没在笑也微微翘着。  
另一边，怀安也在打量这张她已经有些熟悉的脸，清醒时果然又是另一幅姿态。失去意识时，分开的刘海下饱满的额头为他增添了一分沉静的孩子气；如今醒来，整张脸笼罩着阴影，便不再是个孩子，而是个危险的成年男人了。黑沉沉的眼睛里，是海洋在激荡着，要让人死无葬身之地。  
居然是艾斯先挪开视线。护士们在边上吃吃笑着，拍了拍尴尬的丢斯后，一起离开了医务室。怀安垂下眼，看向地砖。这不太好，她一直渴望体验爱情，却没想到爱情降临在了一个她还没有说上话过的男人身上，年龄甚至比她还小——怀安出海时十六岁，三个月后就要满二十岁了。  
自尊心让她还能够一动不动地站在两个大男孩面前。为什么不呢，怀安情绪激动地想着，要是他能和我说句话就好了。我还没和他说上一句话，但我已经爱上他漂亮的眉弓和眼睛，爱上他肌肉偾张的宽阔后背，爱他燃起的炽热火焰。我所期待过的爱情也不过就是这样。而他正处在自我毁灭的爆炸中心；在和他说上一句话前，我什么也做不了。  
即便是看到他做出不体面的行动，更进一步即便是看到他在抛弃了仁义之后仍然惨败的样子，我也没法对他产生任何看不起的情绪。怀安这样想着，重又抬起头，和艾斯的视线撞了个正着：他会看不见我的眼睛在发亮吗？他的耳朵都红了。  
昏暗的船舱里，一盏油灯晕开一圈光亮。穿过高高低低的十几张吊床来到房间深处，坐在那里就着油灯保养爱枪的是十六番队的以藏。  
干什么。他半撩起眼皮，看了一眼来人。找我有什么事吗，怀安？  
来找他的女人——怀安，轻轻地啧了一声，露出一点为难的表情，抱着胳膊靠在了以藏对面的墙上。以藏也不催她，低头继续手上的工作。过了一会儿他知道为什么女人是那副表情了：此“下船”非彼“下船”，多半不是指离开莫比迪克号去某个岛屿上办事或者休养这么普通的含义。  
你来告诉我做什么？我又不打算下船。  
我不是——怀安抹了把脸，把垂下来的长长的刘海捋到脑后去。我不是想离开老爹的意思，只不过，这段时间一直都没什么新鲜事，我想到别的海域去转转。  
她的言下之意就是“无聊”，以藏心领神会。这是句老台词，怀安在船上的几年里说得越来越少了，但她这个人终归没变过。  
你不是一直跟着艾斯在跑各个岛屿吗？搞定了好几个新人海贼团，这对你来说也不是新鲜事啦。  
怀安脸色扭曲了一下。她当然听出以藏的重音其实落在“艾斯”上。她固然尊敬以藏，偶尔却也会觉得他着实惹人厌，因为他是个心思细腻嘴巴却又坏又没把门的男人。别人或许是无心冒犯，他却是明知故犯，佯装粗鲁无意地拿人开玩笑，下人面子。  
她很想说没劲透了，可如果这样说了，以藏一眼就能看出她在说谎。从艾斯被带上莫比迪克号以来，到他成为二队队长后，以藏早就拿艾斯这个人说嘴讨嫌过好几次了；顾虑着女人的脸面，才只在单独相处或者小拨亲近的人在场时说。为艾斯这小子沦陷也不算丢脸，别的人偶尔宽慰她，不得不承认这小子确实迷人啊，长了一副好相貌和好体格，性格还这么敞亮。以藏则一点不客气：事实就是他对你没兴趣，男人对你不感兴趣，你还要按着人家的头来喜欢你，女人做到这份上也太可悲了。  
房间里正沉默着，门外响起到处找怀安的声音。以藏嘲弄地吹了声口哨，声音刚落，舱门就被向内打开了，阳光越过门洞里的人形投进来，一直铺展到怀安的脚下。  
“怀安！”艾斯大踏步走进来，“我在到处找你。你找以藏有事吗？完了没有？”  
“说完了。”怀安扯动嘴角，对以藏点了点头，迎着艾斯走了出去。以藏也抬手和艾斯打了个招呼。  
我们该出发了。艾斯大概真的很急，在怀安走到他身边时一把握住她的肩膀，带着她快步向外走去。他比怀安高半个头，裸裎的上半身热气腾腾，汗水被风干后的蜜色肌肤在阳光下闪着内敛的光泽。怀安脸上发热。两个人要一起挤出门框时，她最后回头飞快地瞥了一眼以藏。他事不关己地清理着雕花爱枪的枪膛。  
  
200多天前。  
怀安搂着一只木箱，单手攀着绳梯爬上莫比迪克号的甲板。她把木箱交给来往搬运物资的人，开始在人群中寻找一队队长的身影。  
“你看到那个新人了吗？”马尔科问她。  
“没有，”怀安低头捋着袖管，边向他汇报，“他和甚平老大一个水一个火，打得惊天动地，我隔着岛都看见那个烟雾。不过我是从农场那边上岸的，确认过居民都已经避难好了，带上点新鲜蔬菜就回来了。”  
马尔科满意地点点头。2天之后，莫比迪克号也到达了萨普莱岛*。怀安和其他伙伴一起趴在船舷上，看着冲天而起的火焰啧啧称叹。  
“你们太闲了吧，”以藏皱着眉从他们身后走过，“挡不住老爹一招的菜鸟有什么好看的？”  
怀安的目光落在火焰中心的那个人身上。那小子有点单薄啊，边上的人随口取笑道。他还年轻吧，怀安喃喃地接口，二十？他连二十都没有吧。  
听说他只有十八岁，另一个人告诉她。那还会长个呢，怀安笑了，随即感到一阵不好意思，收敛了表情。  
“三、四、五……”不知道什么时候身边的人就变成了萨奇，他兴致勃勃地计数着男人在失去意识前还能再承受白胡子的几次攻击。看到他最后像娃娃一样被老爹抓在手里向船边移动过来，几个人一起发出了“喔”的声音。  
“想什么呢？”萨奇用手肘顶了一记怀安的后腰。  
怀安一晃神，飞快地眨了眨眼，“我在想后面的事。马尔科队长叫我别忘了去关照一下几个情报贩子，这次受他们的人情了。”  
是嘛。萨奇也眨眨眼，转回头去不再追问。  
怀安轻轻松了口气。她是对着艾斯看入迷了。那个新人像一条无论怎么教训也不肯屈服的野狗一样纠缠着白胡子，拖着残破的身体，时不时放出一串火星来，构成了一副不美丽、却让人挪不开眼的画面。  
当面放话说要取白胡子首级的人，还是第一次看到啊。她在心里想着。已经看清自己和老爹之间天壑一样距离，却仍死咬着不放直到昏倒的新人，他放出的火焰简直就像是在燃烧生命一般。在她短短几年的海上生活里，见过了各式狂徒，各种偏执、疯狂、悍不畏死的人。可只在这个新人身上，她感受到一种迫不及待燃烧殆尽的渴望。「此处就是我化为灰烬之地！给我陪葬吧，越多越好！」她仿佛听到那个男人的身影在这样狂喊着。  
出神的那一小会，老爹已经回到了船上。失败的挑战者被丢在了甲板上，立刻有一圈人围了上去。怀安没来得及过去，就听到船边一声喊，  
“那小子的海贼团又折回来了。”  
这就不劳烦老爹了。不需要号令，恰好闲着的人纷纷大呼小叫着跃下船舷迎敌。怀安回头看了一眼人群缝隙里躺着的人，从靴筒上方拔出短剑，展开双臂跟着跳下船去。  
  
“她来看过你喔。”丢斯指着床帘缝隙里透出的身影告诉艾斯。在艾斯昏倒的时候，刚被拖上船时她和其他队长一起来了一次，第三次被白胡子打飞到海里后她一个人又来了一次。  
医务室里被床帘隔开的另一半空间里，娇俏的护士们在和一个人交接药品的清单。艾斯凑过去，丢斯于是把帘缝拉大一些让他好看得更清楚。  
“名字叫波莱缇柯登·怀安，是二番队的队员。我们被抓起来以后，看到她带着其他人去我们船上把财宝和其他物资都搬了下来。听说她是新世界出身，不知道悬赏金多少，但那个晚上混战的时候，她也在，我刚好看到她很轻松地就把斯卡尔和双胞胎打倒了。”  
“巴利和赛巴吗……”艾斯皱起眉头。从他的角度只能看到一个穿着短外套和牛仔裤的高挑背影，比起腰臀的曲线，匀称的肩膀和露出来的结实手臂更能引起注意。  
“小医生的病人也醒咯。”话音未落，不知道什么时候来到近旁的护士刷的拉开了帘子。艾斯来不及坐回去，就看到那个女人也转过身来。短外套下是深色的薄衫，外套前襟遮挡住胸前的起伏，削去了性感的气息。  
恶劣心情的作用下，他干脆失礼地死盯住对方的脸。第一眼几乎没在记忆里留下影像。仔细盯着，才看清她有一副有魄力的、难忘的秀美面孔（为什么第一眼没留下印象呢）：鼻梁像男人一样既硬挺又细，鼻尖带一点点钩；眼窝很深，以致于眉骨投下了阴影；大眼睛，眼皮双得厉害，下方还有卧蚕，颧骨之下微微泛着健康的血色。美归美矣，却谈不上令人心动的可爱——艾斯下意识地想着——除了嘴巴。大小刚好，下唇嘟嘟的，还有点像猫嘴，没在笑也微微翘着。  
另一边，怀安也在打量这张她已经有些熟悉的脸，清醒时果然又是另一幅姿态。失去意识时，分开的刘海下饱满的额头为他增添了一分沉静的孩子气；如今醒来，整张脸笼罩着阴影，便不再是个孩子，而是个危险的成年男人了。黑沉沉的眼睛里，是海洋在激荡着，要让人死无葬身之地。  
居然是艾斯先挪开视线。护士们在边上吃吃笑着，拍了拍尴尬的丢斯后，一起离开了医务室。怀安垂下眼，看向地砖。这不太好，她一直渴望体验爱情，却没想到爱情降临在了一个她还没有说上话过的男人身上，年龄甚至比她还小——怀安出海时十六岁，三个月后就要满二十岁了。  
自尊心让她还能够一动不动地站在两个大男孩面前。为什么不呢，怀安情绪激动地想着，要是他能和我说句话就好了。我还没和他说上一句话，但我已经爱上他漂亮的眉弓和眼睛，爱上他肌肉偾张的宽阔后背，爱他燃起的炽热火焰。我所期待过的爱情也不过就是这样。而他正处在自我毁灭的爆炸中心；在和他说上一句话前，我什么也做不了。  
即便是看到他做出不体面的行动，更进一步即便是看到他在抛弃了仁义之后仍然惨败的样子，我也没法对他产生任何看不起的情绪。怀安这样想着，重又抬起头，和艾斯的视线撞了个正着：他会看不见我的眼睛在发亮吗？他的耳朵都红了。  
昏暗的船舱里，一盏油灯晕开一圈光亮。穿过高高低低的十几张吊床来到房间深处，坐在那里就着油灯保养爱枪的是十六番队的以藏。  
干什么。他半撩起眼皮，看了一眼来人。找我有什么事吗，怀安？  
来找他的女人——怀安，轻轻地啧了一声，露出一点为难的表情，抱着胳膊靠在了以藏对面的墙上。以藏也不催她，低头继续手上的工作。过了一会儿他知道为什么女人是那副表情了：此“下船”非彼“下船”，多半不是指离开莫比迪克号去某个岛屿上办事或者休养这么普通的含义。  
你来告诉我做什么？我又不打算下船。  
我不是——怀安抹了把脸，把垂下来的长长的刘海捋到脑后去。我不是想离开老爹的意思，只不过，这段时间一直都没什么新鲜事，我想到别的海域去转转。  
她的言下之意就是“无聊”，以藏心领神会。这是句老台词，怀安在船上的几年里说得越来越少了，但她这个人终归没变过。  
你不是一直跟着艾斯在跑各个岛屿吗？搞定了好几个新人海贼团，这对你来说也不是新鲜事啦。  
怀安脸色扭曲了一下。她当然听出以藏的重音其实落在“艾斯”上。她固然尊敬以藏，偶尔却也会觉得他着实惹人厌，因为他是个心思细腻嘴巴却又坏又没把门的男人。别人或许是无心冒犯，他却是明知故犯，佯装粗鲁无意地拿人开玩笑，下人面子。  
她很想说没劲透了，可如果这样说了，以藏一眼就能看出她在说谎。从艾斯被带上莫比迪克号以来，到他成为二队队长后，以藏早就拿艾斯这个人说嘴讨嫌过好几次了；顾虑着女人的脸面，才只在单独相处或者小拨亲近的人在场时说。为艾斯这小子沦陷也不算丢脸，别的人偶尔宽慰她，不得不承认这小子确实迷人啊，长了一副好相貌和好体格，性格还这么敞亮。以藏则一点不客气：事实就是他对你没兴趣，男人对你不感兴趣，你还要按着人家的头来喜欢你，女人做到这份上也太可悲了。  
房间里正沉默着，门外响起到处找怀安的声音。以藏嘲弄地吹了声口哨，声音刚落，舱门就被向内打开了，阳光越过门洞里的人形投进来，一直铺展到怀安的脚下。  
“怀安！”艾斯大踏步走进来，“我在到处找你。你找以藏有事吗？完了没有？”  
“说完了。”怀安扯动嘴角，对以藏点了点头，迎着艾斯走了出去。以藏也抬手和艾斯打了个招呼。  
我们该出发了。艾斯大概真的很急，在怀安走到他身边时一把握住她的肩膀，带着她快步向外走去。他比怀安高半个头，裸裎的上半身热气腾腾，汗水被风干后的蜜色肌肤在阳光下闪着内敛的光泽。怀安脸上发热。两个人要一起挤出门框时，她最后回头飞快地瞥了一眼以藏。他事不关己地清理着雕花爱枪的枪膛。  
  
200多天前。  
怀安搂着一只木箱，单手攀着绳梯爬上莫比迪克号的甲板。她把木箱交给来往搬运物资的人，开始在人群中寻找一队队长的身影。  
“你看到那个新人了吗？”马尔科问她。  
“没有，”怀安低头捋着袖管，边向他汇报，“他和甚平老大一个水一个火，打得惊天动地，我隔着岛都看见那个烟雾。不过我是从农场那边上岸的，确认过居民都已经避难好了，带上点新鲜蔬菜就回来了。”  
马尔科满意地点点头。2天之后，莫比迪克号也到达了萨普莱岛*。怀安和其他伙伴一起趴在船舷上，看着冲天而起的火焰啧啧称叹。  
“你们太闲了吧，”以藏皱着眉从他们身后走过，“挡不住老爹一招的菜鸟有什么好看的？”  
怀安的目光落在火焰中心的那个人身上。那小子有点单薄啊，边上的人随口取笑道。他还年轻吧，怀安喃喃地接口，二十？他连二十都没有吧。  
听说他只有十八岁，另一个人告诉她。那还会长个呢，怀安笑了，随即感到一阵不好意思，收敛了表情。  
“三、四、五……”不知道什么时候身边的人就变成了萨奇，他兴致勃勃地计数着男人在失去意识前还能再承受白胡子的几次攻击。看到他最后像娃娃一样被老爹抓在手里向船边移动过来，几个人一起发出了“喔”的声音。  
“想什么呢？”萨奇用手肘顶了一记怀安的后腰。  
怀安一晃神，飞快地眨了眨眼，“我在想后面的事。马尔科队长叫我别忘了去关照一下几个情报贩子，这次受他们的人情了。”  
是嘛。萨奇也眨眨眼，转回头去不再追问。  
怀安轻轻松了口气。她是对着艾斯看入迷了。那个新人像一条无论怎么教训也不肯屈服的野狗一样纠缠着白胡子，拖着残破的身体，时不时放出一串火星来，构成了一副不美丽、却让人挪不开眼的画面。  
当面放话说要取白胡子首级的人，还是第一次看到啊。她在心里想着。已经看清自己和老爹之间天壑一样距离，却仍死咬着不放直到昏倒的新人，他放出的火焰简直就像是在燃烧生命一般。在她短短几年的海上生活里，见过了各式狂徒，各种偏执、疯狂、悍不畏死的人。可只在这个新人身上，她感受到一种迫不及待燃烧殆尽的渴望。「此处就是我化为灰烬之地！给我陪葬吧，越多越好！」她仿佛听到那个男人的身影在这样狂喊着。  
出神的那一小会，老爹已经回到了船上。失败的挑战者被丢在了甲板上，立刻有一圈人围了上去。怀安没来得及过去，就听到船边一声喊，  
“那小子的海贼团又折回来了。”  
这就不劳烦老爹了。不需要号令，恰好闲着的人纷纷大呼小叫着跃下船舷迎敌。怀安回头看了一眼人群缝隙里躺着的人，从靴筒上方拔出短剑，展开双臂跟着跳下船去。  
  
“她来看过你喔。”丢斯指着床帘缝隙里透出的身影告诉艾斯。在艾斯昏倒的时候，刚被拖上船时她和其他队长一起来了一次，第三次被白胡子打飞到海里后她一个人又来了一次。  
医务室里被床帘隔开的另一半空间里，娇俏的护士们在和一个人交接药品的清单。艾斯凑过去，丢斯于是把帘缝拉大一些让他好看得更清楚。  
“名字叫波莱缇柯登·怀安，是二番队的队员。我们被抓起来以后，看到她带着其他人去我们船上把财宝和其他物资都搬了下来。听说她是新世界出身，不知道悬赏金多少，但那个晚上混战的时候，她也在，我刚好看到她很轻松地就把斯卡尔和双胞胎打倒了。”  
“巴利和赛巴吗……”艾斯皱起眉头。从他的角度只能看到一个穿着短外套和牛仔裤的高挑背影，比起腰臀的曲线，匀称的肩膀和露出来的结实手臂更能引起注意。  
“小医生的病人也醒咯。”话音未落，不知道什么时候来到近旁的护士刷的拉开了帘子。艾斯来不及坐回去，就看到那个女人也转过身来。短外套下是深色的薄衫，外套前襟遮挡住胸前的起伏，削去了性感的气息。  
恶劣心情的作用下，他干脆失礼地死盯住对方的脸。第一眼几乎没在记忆里留下影像。仔细盯着，才看清她有一副有魄力的、难忘的秀美面孔（为什么第一眼没留下印象呢）：鼻梁像男人一样既硬挺又细，鼻尖带一点点钩；眼窝很深，以致于眉骨投下了阴影；大眼睛，眼皮双得厉害，下方还有卧蚕，颧骨之下微微泛着健康的血色。美归美矣，却谈不上令人心动的可爱——艾斯下意识地想着——除了嘴巴。大小刚好，下唇嘟嘟的，还有点像猫嘴，没在笑也微微翘着。  
另一边，怀安也在打量这张她已经有些熟悉的脸，清醒时果然又是另一幅姿态。失去意识时，分开的刘海下饱满的额头为他增添了一分沉静的孩子气；如今醒来，整张脸笼罩着阴影，便不再是个孩子，而是个危险的成年男人了。黑沉沉的眼睛里，是海洋在激荡着，要让人死无葬身之地。  
居然是艾斯先挪开视线。护士们在边上吃吃笑着，拍了拍尴尬的丢斯后，一起离开了医务室。怀安垂下眼，看向地砖。这不太好，她一直渴望体验爱情，却没想到爱情降临在了一个她还没有说上话过的男人身上，年龄甚至比她还小——怀安出海时十六岁，三个月后就要满二十岁了。  
自尊心让她还能够一动不动地站在两个大男孩面前。为什么不呢，怀安情绪激动地想着，要是他能和我说句话就好了。我还没和他说上一句话，但我已经爱上他漂亮的眉弓和眼睛，爱上他肌肉偾张的宽阔后背，爱他燃起的炽热火焰。我所期待过的爱情也不过就是这样。而他正处在自我毁灭的爆炸中心；在和他说上一句话前，我什么也做不了。  
即便是看到他做出不体面的行动，更进一步即便是看到他在抛弃了仁义之后仍然惨败的样子，我也没法对他产生任何看不起的情绪。怀安这样想着，重又抬起头，和艾斯的视线撞了个正着：他会看不见我的眼睛在发亮吗？他的耳朵都红了。


	2. Chapter 2

凌晨的时候，怀安来到大浴室。刚上船的时候她总要躲在大浴室附近竖起耳朵听许久，确定没人在里面，也没人要过来，才敢像影子一样闪进去，用最快的速度冲澡，一冲掉肥皂泡沫后就决然地关掉水龙头。眼下，她终于有了享受热水淋浴，在水流中舒展开身体的余裕，即便只是在这样天都没能亮起来的时间段。热水让人舒服得直发呆。她关掉水龙头，披上一件柔软厚实的毛巾浴袍，然后穿着这件浴袍静静地拥抱了自己一会儿。  
以藏说，你自己决定，要在海上做怎么样的人。因为她做了决定，所以只能在这样四下无人的时候偷偷抱一会儿自己。没有人要求她这样做，但她决定拿这一切，还包括岛上果园里甜蜜的晨风，小房子里的男人和女人，纠缠着她的、贴过来的热烘烘的大腿，拿这一切交换来了广阔无边的海洋。她生性贪婪且不懂得珍惜，但又不仅如此。莫不是冥冥之中达成了什么共识，在她静悄悄地从孩子长成一个年轻女人的过程中，谁也没有来教养过她。从小的时候开始，如果听说有什么好吃得不得了的东西，她就不论如何都想去尝一口。然而无论是她多么喜欢吃的东西，只要面前再出现一样她没有尝过的东西，她就会毫不犹豫地做交换。此时此刻她最想尝一口的东西，就是爱情。  
可是爱情毕竟是不一样的。吃下爱情，吃下去的人自己就变成了爱情。好在她从不会后悔，即便因为春情喷涌，变成了线牵在别人手上的木偶也不会如此。她还有没尝够。  
来大浴室的路上她踮着脚尖飞快地略过艾斯。年轻人身上盖着夜幕和晨曦交混的薄色天光，四仰八叉地睡在甲板上。男孩长得过分漂亮，让她想起来就感到嘴里分泌出了唾沫，继而做了一个吞咽动作。她张开双臂，渐渐变凉的蒸汽攀上她的身体。她充分地了解自己是一副女人的身体，所以才认清艾斯会是那个可以恰好埋藏在她身体里的男人。至于得到之后再会渴望些什么东西，她完全没有经验，毕竟她既没见过活着时的父亲，外祖父又已经老得算不上男人了。重要的只有此刻的爱情。  
她想起前一天晚上像失了魂一样在甲板上游荡，最后走进食堂，等反应过来的时候已经在艾斯身边坐下了。他嘴里塞满了东西，表情惊讶又有些尴尬，拿着叉子的手在空中顿了一下，最后只发出一点语义含混的声音充作招呼。他们在医务室里短短地见了一面，互通姓名后，丢斯便借故逃走了，留他们两个人在房间里。他当然感受到了怀安不同寻常的注视，艾斯也感受到了。不过怀安却什么也没说，只是在房间里走了两圈，摸了摸壁橱的玻璃柜门，便离开了。  
他一定想起我来了，怀安想到。她专注地把美味的食物送进嘴里，过了一会儿，感到身边的人也重新开始动作。怀安坐下的位置离得太近了，悄悄挪远却又太过露怯，所以两个人的衣服就随着手臂抬上抬下不断摩擦着。  
她吃东西的动作没有好仪态可谈，但也还不到粗鲁的程度。艾斯偷偷瞟她，看到她拿着餐刀的尖端叉起土豆块和西蓝花，又叉起一块牛排，空着的手抓住肉排的另一边，大口地咬下去，以致于眉间微微皱起。  
艾斯见多了年轻美貌的少女，也曾结交过饱经风雨的女海贼，但还是第一次遇见年轻貌美的女海贼。这两者怎么结合到一起，他想不明白。但他凭直觉发掘了有什么词语是不能用来形容身边这个人的：纤细，娇美，惹人怜爱。只是话说回来，她为什么只拿着一把餐刀吃饭？  
怀安就这么魂不守舍地吃着，直到萨奇走过来，在她脸上揪了一把，塞给她一把叉子。四队队长在他们对面坐下，开始有一搭没一搭地和艾斯讲话。因为弱小，所以才得救。萨奇刚讲到这儿时，就听到一声轻轻的呛咳。艾斯被这事实打击到了，没有注意，但萨奇似笑非笑地看了她一眼，怀安若无其事地端着盘子站了起来，一只手的手心在艾斯的后颈——滚烫——贴了一下，假装是打招呼，便夹着尾巴逃走了。如果他再强一点，到了老爹要认真对付的程度，那他一定已经死在那个晚上了——一点不假。那么她的爱情也一定已经葬送在同一个晚上了——不会再有机会去观察他鲜活的样子，更不可能和他说上话。  
我应该没有惹人讨厌吧，怀安这样想着。她回忆故乡的男孩子，在小山丘上找到她，为了把一颗黄桃交到她手上，汗津津的掌心久久流连在她的手背上。她倒不讨厌这样，因为再小一点的时候，其他孩子总是绕着她走，看到她来了，就头碰着头那么亲密地咬几句耳朵，然后跑走了。一直到青春期，男孩子们才涨红着脸回到她身边。有一个男孩子请她去看过露天木偶戏的巡演，临时戏台就搭在果园外。年轻的男男女女都挤在一小块空地上。台上的木偶敲起小手鼓时，她感到那个男孩子搭在她腰上的手像一只羞涩的虫子一样慢慢爬了下去，到了她的臀部，重重地磨蹭了两下。除了热以外，她再没留下其他的印象。  
还有就是以藏的裸体。夏天时和其他男人一样卸去上身衣物露出臂膀的以藏，皮肤白得像是弗雷凡斯出产的珀铅。从他身边走过都要刻意把眼神避开——这已经是好几年前的事情了。  


从这一天开始，艾斯的身份变成了莫比迪克号上的客人，虽然是忙着干各种杂活，被使唤得团团转的客人。怀安坐在甲板上清点货品到头昏脑涨的时候，很愿意看看远处一手一个拖把，躬身撅着屁股从甲板上跑过的艾斯。食堂里的上百个盘子，烘烤时差点被一把火燎着的床单。他气急败坏的表情简直像吃到了发臭鲱鱼的猫。  
后来。简直是梦幻一般的遭遇落到了她头上。也许累坏了之后人的意志就会松懈，变得更易于接近，他们居然不知怎么地说上了话。怀安完全失去了对话开始前的记忆。艾斯抢先问出了他一直想问的问题：你为什么会在这儿？其实如果问其他人，或许还可以用上更轻松的问法：她到底是什么来头？  
怀安就一五一十地告诉他，关于她的故乡，一个属于白胡子领地，枝头永远挂满鲜果的夏岛；关于轻易同意了她出海请求的母亲和外祖父母，其中隐含了一个信息，即她似乎天生就不寻求父亲的存在；关于她怎么换着方法表决心，死缠烂打才上了以藏的船，谨小慎微地度过了在莫比迪克号上的第一年；还有在白胡子海贼团里的生活，“仁义是底线，仁义以外，你想做什么都可以，所以人都会支持你。当然，如果一不小心死掉了还是得自己负责，但那也肯定是精彩的死法，如果留在陆地上，恐怕即使在书本上读到这样的生活也无法想象吧。”  
怀安又问他，你为什么到了这个地步还一定要打倒老爹？艾斯沉默了，并且为这份沉默感到羞愧，因为在刚刚对自己和盘托出全部底细的人面前，他也无法轻易说出内心的隐秘。他不知道怀安只要和他站在一起靠着船沿吹风就已经足够满足了，认识到自己“让一个似乎对他有意思的女孩难堪了”反而更加剧了他对自己的不齿。最后他只是说，这是让我的名字响彻世界所必需要做到的。  
挺好的，怀安说。她看到艾斯惊讶的脸色，便接着解释道：你每一次挑战老爹，都有可能被杀死。宁可冒这样的风险，而且背负起每一次没被杀死后累积起来的恩义，也还是想要从老爹身上获得名声，我觉得你已经足够诚恳了。你所想要的「名声」，七武海都不能给你，所以普通人也很难理解吧？虽然难以理解，但我觉得很精彩。所以，加油吧。  
加，油……艾斯的脸色加倍地扭曲了。  
不是说加油杀死老爹。是你无论如何也想要做到的事情，加油吧，我想看到你实现它的样子。并不是只有通过杀死老爹才能做到吧？  
明明其他人都在强调说这不是白胡子一个人的事……艾斯一边在自己脑子里嘟囔着，一边望向女性硬朗的侧脸轮廓。  
当然了，我也不会让你杀死老爹的。怀安朝他挑了挑眉。虽然我可能没你强吧，但是即使要搭上性命，我也会全力阻挡你。这是身在这条船上所必须要做的事。白胡子海贼团给了我「自由」和「无限的未来」，为了报答他们，我当然要按照他们的仁义办事。而且老爹的「仁义」也让我喜欢，我是心甘情愿的。  
而且你难道发现不了我是偏心你吗。怀安暗暗地想。「仁义」是作为人必须要遵从的事，而我所想要看到的只是你能够尽情地实现自己的愿望。  


“蒂奇！”艾斯大吼道，“那是我刚晾出来的衣服！你不要拿来擦手！”  
壮汉啧哈哈哈地笑着，漫不经心地收回了手，转而在裤子后面蹭了两下。  
艾斯叹了一大口气，抱着两个空出来的洗衣篮走回舱房去。蒂奇跟上他，两手空空地走在边上，突然猛地拍了拍他的肩膀，害得他打了一个趔趄。艾斯火冒三丈地吼了过去，蒂奇却还是毫不在意地边大笑着，边又拍了拍他的肩膀。  
你看那边，蒂奇说，你是不是认识怀安了？那个小妞可一直看着你咧。我看她是迷上你了。  
艾斯下意识地顺着他的手看过去，却只看到一个背影。他立刻觉得自己是被玩弄了，一阵羞恼涌上头来。  
我可看得清清楚楚啊。蒂奇全然不顾他的脸色，继续说下去。你可当心啦，小老弟，女海贼如果看上了男人，不管用上什么手段都会把人弄到手。你可不要迷迷糊糊就被她吃干抹净啦，啧哈哈哈。虽然嘛，大老爷们也不吃亏，怀安也算个美人了，不吃亏啊。  
哪有这样的道理，艾斯说，我也是海贼，我可从来没干过强迫别人的事。这难道不应该是你情我愿的吗？硬来也太没品了些。  
他嘴上虽然这样说着，却不知道自己勾起了一点点笑弧。他当然承认怀安是个美人，而且不能免俗地，不由得为此生出一些得意来。  
被喜欢也不是什么难事嘛，我就很缺这一份爱慕吗？她根本就什么也不知道。这样想着，他的眼睛又暗了下来。随便谁喜欢吧，反正我看不上她。说了我不吃亏，有胆就来，我不也是海贼吗，不吃白不吃，哪有这样的海贼。


	3. Chapter 3

主桅杆发出干哑的声音，带着燃烧的船帆轰然倒塌。*  
都说了我们会离开新世界的，为什么就是不能放过我们啊！被怀安提在手上的船长仍然挣扎不止，丢了鞋的右脚向怀安蹬去。她轻松避开，顺势把人丢上二番队的船。那个人在甲板上滚了两圈，停在了一双牛皮鞋前。  
光是说可不够啊，艾斯一手按着自己的帽子，笑嘻嘻地蹲下来。既不肯加入我们，又不乖乖滚蛋，那我们只好花点力气，直接把你们送走啦。是你们自己不好啊，被收拾了两顿了还不快跑，这边也很麻烦啊，只好拿你们去换点小钱了。  
怀安走过来，把那个人捆好，和他的手下们丢在一块儿。艾斯神清气爽地站起身来，一只手在额前搭了个凉棚，望着燃烧的海贼船慢慢漂远。  
接下来只要把他们送给中间人就好啦，怀安说。待不住了的话，你也可以开着强袭号先回去。  
我不要啊，艾斯轻快地说，我也要去岛上吃饭，然后一起回去好了。我喜欢那个岛上的蘑菇鸡肉披萨，焗土豆泥也很好吃。  
随便你。怀安摸出烟盒，刚叼上一根烟，艾斯突然凑近，一把抓住她拿着火机的那只胳膊，勾了勾手指，替她点燃了那根烟。  
那一起去喝一杯也行吗？  
脸凑太近了，怀安想。艾斯黑沉沉的眼睛在很近的地方闪着得意的光亮，皮肤蒸腾起来的热气传到了她身上。  
确实很麻烦。就像以藏警告过她的那样，他说，别轻易和自己船上的男人搞在一起，否则会有没完没了的麻烦。她倒不没有“轻易”，所以这麻烦并非睡过一觉的艾斯带来的。变得麻烦的是她自己。变得不知道自己得到什么才能满足，变得不容易快乐。不如说在她所品尝过的东西里，从没有什么像爱情那样使她变成了容易难过的人。好麻烦，她从未发现自己会这么麻烦，恨不得把麻烦的自己连同艾斯一起抛在脑后。  
当然可以，她回答道。艾斯像是要观察她似的在近旁逗留了几秒，然后才轻轻地放开她的胳膊，伸了一个大大的懒腰，滑坐在船沿下。  
  
回到他还没成为莫比迪克号上一员的时候。重复的日子就这么过去了一百多天。干杂活，收拾进入白胡子领海却不守规矩的新人海贼团，然后在和老爹的一对一决斗中被打飞出去。  
马尔科劝他是时候做出决断了。你怎么看，艾斯问怀安。几个月里他们有很多时间都待在一起，因此变得有些亲密起来。怀安总是要去替胡闹的家伙收拾狼藉，偶尔也会征用艾斯帮忙调运物资。他心里觉得怀安有点像他想要的伙伴的样子，说话时而冷淡，时而又裹带着横冲直撞的热情，让他十分受用。  
我觉得你应该考虑一下马尔科队长的话。怀安轻轻呼出一口烟气。我觉得你还挺喜欢莫比迪克号的，不是吗？  
我看起来是这样子吗？艾斯反问。  
你看起来只有在要去袭击老爹的时候，显得特别厌倦和焦躁，怀安说。虽然只是每天里很短的一段时间，但是要去纠缠老爹的念头已经变得越来越沉重了吧？  
我说过吗，我喜欢你刚上船的那个样子；哪怕有些急躁，哪怕在绝望中自暴自弃了，都还是非常诚实地面对了自己。现在的你虽然坚持着同样的事，却不知道还有什么意义在里面。你想要的东西明明就不在那里，但你却不知为何，仿佛是被操控的木偶人一样，为了反正是你自己意志以外的什么东西而麻木地战斗着。我讨厌这个样子，很无聊。  
是嘛。艾斯压低了帽子，长出一口气。海上的风很大，烟雾来不及沾到抽烟的人身上就被吹散了。但艾斯离得够近，足以闻到她皮肤被熏上的奶乎乎的烟味。就连你也会讨厌我吗，他看着帽檐下近地的视野里怀安露出脚踝上的刺青：白胡子骷髅。你明明看到我，眼睛就开始发亮了。  
一直以来他都很轻松地享用着这份爱慕。轻松是指，他一面经受着来自怀安包含爱意的目光，接受两人相处的时光，对她带来的好处和便利都来者不拒，另一面又好像脸上的一对黑眼珠是摆设一样，只把怀安当做没有性别的朋友，讲话时脑子从不转弯，并且发自内心地相信自己过去没有、以后也不会被动摇。怀安的爱慕是与他毫不相干的事，更因为他对怀安这个人本身很有好感，因此坦荡赤诚得叫白胡子船上的海贼们都击节怪叫：不愧是铁石心肠的新人，拿捏女人太有一套了。  
夜里甲板上架起火盆。萨奇拉着艾斯加入到宴会中。本来还有些微妙紧绷的气氛，随着两三杯酒下肚，也化为又一个普通的、闹腾的、狂欢的夜晚。他毫无疑问会成为一切的中心——汉子们拉来大桶酒水，不让他有一会儿停息地轮番进攻着。海贼们赞美好酒者，也赞美好酒量，虽然艾斯顶多能算个中量；如果吐了，他们也会狂呼滥叫，而且等抠着嗓子把上一轮吐干净了，还会再次围上来。这样的战争，不到被围攻者失去意识就不会休止的。  
他虽然还没吐，但已经醉了，还和不知道哪几个人揉搡着打了一架，有一拳落在他胃上害得他无法控制地“咕”地干呕了一声。他颠三倒四地和萨奇聊天，然而很多话从耳朵里灌进去也没法动脑处理了，所以不停地打断萨奇，用对吼似的音量盖过他的话去。他妈的，萨奇忍无可忍地一脚把他踩倒在地上，你还有完没完了？周围人哈哈大笑，艾斯在地上滚了一圈，也咕咕唧唧地跟着傻笑起来。乔兹揪着他的后领把他提起来丢回人群中间，被比斯塔一把接住后搂在怀里，架住了他的两条胳膊叫他动弹不能，哈尔塔扑上来掐着他的脸迫使他打开牙关，拎着一杯酒就又往他嘴里倒去。喝，让他喝！艾斯毫无悬念地呛到了，边咳边吐地挣扎起来，前胸湿了一片。海贼们哄笑着躲开，却不走远，仍然围着他。别放过他，让他喝！  
我要水！他脸朝下贴着甲板，沙哑而虚弱地喊了一声。似远似近的笑声没有受到一点影响，谁也没回应他。给我水！他又喊了一声，这次连他自己也没听到那声音。是从哪里伸出来一双手，把他从地上捞起来让他靠在腿上，清甜的水从嗓子眼里流了下去。还要；他因为边喝着水边试图说话而又咳了起来，那双手轻轻拍了拍他的后背。可他实在是嘴里又酸又苦，干得难受，又很担心水喝完就没有了，于是挣扎地挥起手来，想抓住那个水壶，牢牢地抓在手里，谁也抢不走。他的手在空中挥舞，不知道打中了谁的头。要死了，你悠着点啊。嘟嘟囔囔的声音钻进他的耳朵里。他翻了个身，脸埋进一片沾染着甜乎乎烟草味的布料里。  
听力回来了几分。他听见无数粗噶刺耳的声音在喳喳乱叫，偶尔才有几句成形的话飘进他的耳朵里。怀安你怎么回事，你是不是看上这臭小子了？怀安你太差了，居然连这么个家伙都搞不定。怀安你可快点让这小子迷上你吧，天天砸船，收了他得把他使唤死才能抵得上。怀安这都几个月了，你总不会一点进度都没有吧，快加把劲让这小子加入我们。咯噔一声，像是有一个小小的齿轮在他脑子里合上了。白胡子——白胡子居然派一个女人来诱惑他！他就是旱死，也不要碰白胡子一伙里的女人一根手指。他蹭了蹭脸边上的布料，撑着手就要爬起来，又差点跌回去，被从身后抱住了，靠在不知道谁怀里。  
我可没有被什么女人迷上！他磨磨蹭蹭地扭动着身子，边清了清嗓子，渐渐放大了音量。我才不会被迷住！什么狗屁女人，我才没有……他觉得鼻端甜甜的味道十分好闻，于是变本加厉地蹭了蹭。怀、怀、怀安，怀安是吧，我可没有被迷住，我才不会喜欢她！我喜欢的，我喜欢的是那种小小的，可爱的女孩子，可爱的女孩子！过八百年我也不会喜欢她，你们都放弃吧！  
周围又爆发出一阵哄笑声和嘘声。艾斯很努力地想要听清，好一个个反驳回去，可是一只手捂住了他露在空气中的单边耳朵。隔着一只手，所有说话的声音都变成了模糊的嗡鸣。我绝没有喜欢她，也不会喜欢她，你们听到了吗！有谁轻轻地拍打着他的后背，让一股子倦意一点点爬上他的大脑，不必再去听，也不必再说话。艾斯最后挣扎着动了动挺在甲板上的双腿，便昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  


日升，日落。时间飞快地流动着，那些混乱、暴怒与愤恨不平仿佛还在昨天，而今白胡子骷髅的大幅刺青已经永远地刻在了艾斯的背上。他和伙伴们站在别的海贼船的废墟上狂欢，点燃那些旗帜，把屁滚尿流的敌人赶进海里。偶尔也有新的「家人」产生，虽然过程比起直接一口气剿灭来要更加曲折费力，不过，“再没有比你更难弄的家伙了！”所有人都这样拿艾斯开涮。  
又一次突袭结束。在所有人要撤退之前，领岛上的居民用美酒佳肴绊住了他们的脚步。这次出动的总共只有三五个人，毫不犹豫地就接受了居民们的邀请，掉头向岛上空地的露天宴会冲去。怀安站得离所有人都有些远，萨奇走了两步才发现，于是停下来等她，艾斯也跟着停下脚步。当她赶上来时，却抢在招呼她加快脚步的话语前对艾斯发出了邀请。  
“我问过岛上酒馆的老板娘了，可以让我们去她店里喝个痛快。店里今天没有别人，你要不要和我去喝一杯？”  
艾斯愣住了。不需要思考就能明白她是什么意思，今晚有一场单人的招待酒会等待着他。他没想到怀安会邀请他——当然，他不应该没想到，只不过怀安也确实没有对他吐露一句口头的确切话语。她只是用目光一遍遍地舐他，所以今晚的一切本来就随时可能发生——他很明白，但他从来没有为此做过打算，自己到时候应该当场作出什么反应。他有些不自在地看向萨奇，却发现他只是微微笑着，而且友好地朝自己夹夹眼睛——萨奇也很惊奇，只不过什么都没说，安静且快乐地退场了，把这段难得的空白时间留给他们两个。没有别人在场，也没有别人会留意。对于怀安来说没有更体面的机会了。  
“只是喝一杯 ，好吗？”当然不只是喝一杯。艾斯呆呆地站在那里，怀安走上来，握住他的一只手。  
她有不被拒绝的自信，因为她相信艾斯终归是个海贼。而她自己，她只是发现自己比过去以为地更容易耿耿于怀。在那个所有人都于翌日头疼欲裂，失去记忆的晚上，她明明心平气和地照顾着艾斯直到他睡着，之后却怎么也不能消去心里的饥渴。比起单纯地注视，还有更好吃的东西在后面，藏在这个男人的身体里，这个念头让她夜里翻滚着醒来，身体中央的某根弦被紧紧挑起，蜷缩着等待太阳再次升起。我必须吃到那个东西，不然我永远不会对下一个对象产生欲望——她抚慰地轻拂过自己的胸口，像安抚一只焦躁的野兽。  
事情于是发生了。水到渠成。顺水推舟。他们少少地喝了几杯酒，然后就熄灭了酒馆里的灯光。艾斯晕乎乎地抱住怀安送上来的身体。他忘记了自己说过的很多话，在这一刻只能顾得上回想，女人的身体是怎样的，嘴长在哪里，手又长在哪里。别像个没经验的傻小子一样露怯，毕竟怀安没有——也不会像花钱找来的女人一样体贴，全心只为取悦他。在这片黑暗中他第一次意识到，怀安是真的想要吃掉他。他不自禁地焦躁起来，然后失了先手。  
谁也不会因为互相拥抱就明白了过去不明白的事情。怀安的胸口涌上一股暖流，让她放轻了呼吸，也是第一次实质性地，真正舔上艾斯肩膀处的皮肤。她在那里轻轻磨了磨犬齿的牙尖。现在不需要明白的事情以后也不需要明白。


	4. Chapter 4

猫有猫的味道，狗有狗的味道，而女人有女人的味道。那些黏附在他手上的液体干燥之后就留下女人的味道。艾斯把食指凑近鼻端，那股气味就扑鼻而来。一缕香烟云雾卷了过来，绕在他的手指上，那股气味才渐渐变淡了。怀安静静地仰靠在他怀里，慢慢地吸进一口香烟，吐出一缕细细的、长长的烟雾。几绺头发落在他身上，沾到了两人份的汗水，黏在皮肤上。  
艾斯的感觉像是吃了个半饱，隐隐有些蠢蠢欲动再来一次的兴奋，但又有些羞赧，张不开嘴提要求。两个人刚才做的都还算克制，他顶多在她腰上留下了一对不完整的掌印，在大腿上掐了几把，都是衣物所能遮蔽的范围。怀安的手向脑后绕上来的时候，他原本是想用力的，却被搂住了，脸埋进潮湿柔软的乳房里。只那短短一瞬的眩晕，他又丢掉了主导的节奏，手徒劳地在怀安的身体上下滑动。头顶传来沙哑的喘息。身体脱开来的时候，他忍不住发出一声呻吟一样的叹息。怀安慢慢抬起腰，少许体液从腿缝外沿溢了出来，因为黏稠，便以极慢的速度慢慢拉长成液滴，要落未落地挂在她的大腿上。怀安曲起一根手指，从下往上地刮了一把，手在空中迟疑地停顿了一会，最后送进了嘴里，磨蹭着含了进去，滑腻腻地粘在下嘴唇上，又被舔干净。  
油灯噼啵地响了一声。怀安撑起身子站起来，赤裸着走过去熄灭了灯，短暂的黑暗之后，两个人重又恢复了视力，艾斯也撑了一把地板坐起来，向后靠在吧台的底部。怀安走回来，跨过他去衣服里摸烟盒，艾斯趁机抱住她的腿，手脚并用地缠住她，最后让她又坐回到他腿上，两腿伸直，和他的身体搭出一个歪斜的十字。  
  
别这样盯着我看。以藏搁下杯子，在桌子下踢了一脚怀安的小腿。她趴在桌上，下半张脸埋在臂弯里，发出断断续续的笑声，眼睛也笑出弧来。  
以藏干脆把腿从案板下转出来，用力蹬了一脚她坐着的凳子，几乎把大半个凳子从她身下踹了出去。她重心不稳地摇晃了几下，还是跌倒在地上，迷瞪瞪地抬起头看了一眼以藏，又看看桌边的空位，咕哝了几句没人听得懂的话。  
不远的地方人们又围坐在火盆边拼酒。艾斯坐在人群中间，大喊大笑着，大力拍打着身边多玛*的肩膀，打得他身上那只小猴全无落脚之地，吱吱尖叫着爬到多玛头上大声抗议。厨房那边远远地有人喊了艾斯一声，他全没听见，于是喊声便像滚滚的雷声一样从人群的远端一路递了过来，最后是乔兹几乎趴在他头顶，缩着脖子，唾沫横飞地朝他耳边吼道，萨奇叫你过去一下，给他生个火！  
他跌跌撞撞地从人群中爬出来。热哄哄的手臂打来打去，他很有耐心地把他们一个个拨回去，又像丛林里的挡道的树枝一样弹了回来。最后是看不过眼的布伦海姆抓着他的衣领把他拎了出来，丢到战圈以外，他趔趄地摆了一个鸟一样的姿势稳住身子，在地上半蹲了一会儿，才向厨房走去。  
他路过以藏和怀安，看到怀安垂头坐在地上，便大喊一声。怀安！怀安没有一点反应。他走过去绕着怀安倒退着走了一圈。嘻嘻，怀安，你怎么坐在地上？  
以藏叫了他一声。艾斯回头，看到以藏一手支着头，另一只手像招小狗似的对他勾了勾。过来过来。艾斯瞪大了眼睛，眉毛都抬高了，站在原地看着他没动。干什么？  
过来！以藏又说了一遍。艾斯拖长了声音，一边嗳着，一边走过去。以藏坐着，比他低半个身子，一把抓住艾斯方才在空中走了一遭后，领口全堆到脖颈边上的短袖底衫，替他拉挺了衣服，然后拍灰似的拍了拍他的手臂。嗳？艾斯梗着脖子俯视下来。以藏从鼻子里出气，既不说话，也不放他走，上下扫视了他几遍。嗳？艾斯又发了一声。  
滚吧。以藏一挥手，把他从身边赶走。艾斯三步一回头，身子像麻花一样扭了回去，终于不负众望地绊倒在地上。他撑着胳膊肘爬起来，正看到以藏把怀安从地上揪起来，一只胳膊亲密地绕过怀安腋下把她架起来，紧紧地贴在背后。  
艾斯就着这个姿势在地上趴了一会儿，把眼睛藏在手肘撑起的空档里，吐出一个脏字。操，他说。然后他从地上爬起来，继续往厨房走去，险些又绊了一跤。操！他大吼出声，跺了一脚地板。  
  
把指针拨回到正常的时刻。那是在怀安向以藏吐露了下船的想法，而艾斯又向她提出再一夜的邀约之后。  
怀安答应了。没什么可拒绝的理由。把俘虏送给中间人，小船藏在港口，他们就去岛上的旅馆，花八十贝里开了一个小小的房间。真的很小，旅馆也很小，胖胖的老板娘带着女儿住在一楼，小女孩扎一对麻花辫，瞪大着眼睛看他们走上楼梯。在她的目送下，怀安感到丝缕羞耻心在身体里苏醒，打定主意不要喊出太大的声音。  
她的主意没有得逞。在那个床上铺着软绵绵厚实麻布床罩，四壁贴着明亮墙布的小房间了，艾斯把她一把搡到了墙上，没分寸地贴了过来，柔软的嘴唇从她脸颊上划过，很快顺着手臂一路吻到指尖，把布着薄薄茧子的指尖含在嘴里。怀安打了个激灵，深埋在手指皮肤下常年麻木的神经纷纷发出舒爽放浪的笑声。她咬住了下嘴唇，然后被艾斯用手指捅进嘴里，拇指在舌面周围搅拌着：一个诡异的身体交融的方式。  
他们到了床上。艾斯把全部的重量压在她身上，不给她一点翻转局势的机会，她不得不张开嘴大口呼吸着，红黑的喉咙口清晰可见。两个人的下身猥亵地互相磨蹭着。锻炼充分的大腿变成了给予男人愉悦的道具——紧实的，线条流丽的双腿被随意摆弄着，最后其中一条被从小腹上横着折起来，牢牢压住。腿心被扯开，被捅出一个圆洞，被用手捋平褶皱；男人的大手上又一次沾满了她的味道，深深地浸渍进去，洗也洗不掉。  
烫！她嘶声抽气。烫！她从喉间咕噜滚出一声呜咽。烫！她大叫。烫！她尖叫直到失声。  
太烫了。是她被吃掉了。

艾斯沉沉地睡着了。怀安翻了个身背对窗户，月光却还是不依不饶地追过来，翻过她起伏的身体，落在她面前。那种吃得太饱的感觉在全身游走，慢慢聚集到胃部，变成酸水在她的食道里铺展开来。她说不上来是怎么难受，想吐也吐不出来。她被过于丰盛地招待了，用得却不是她想吃的食物。似乎很久没有去捕捉艾斯的目光了，甚至无法在脑中构想出他如今是如何看待她。  
胃里十分平静。怀安慢慢把身子蜷起来。不得不相信，即便是再想吃的东西，想吃得不得了，等熬过了那阵干瘾，对它的欲望也会渐渐平息下去，再也卷不起风浪。  
也不对，不对！胃袋突然就被谁一把抓住，挤压在手心里，指甲尖都深深刻了进去。怀安爆发出一阵无声的尖叫。不对，她还是想吃，馋到整个身体都在痛，就像渴求阳具的阴道在痉挛，缺钙的腿脚在深夜用要绷断一样的抽痛把人唤醒一样。  
艾斯也翻了个身。背对怀安，脚向后压在她的大腿上面。相贴的那一小块皮肤十分温暖。怀安抽搭着把自己挪腾过去，后背贴着他取暖。月光抖了抖，从她身边撤离。好空虚，好可怜。她咬了咬自己的拇指。  
  
有这么个女孩儿。马尔科在换药瓶的时候，像聊小孩在村头打架打输打赢似的，把怀安的事讲给了白胡子。等到艾斯来和他聊天的时候，白胡子就和他说，听说有这么件事儿啊。  
艾斯挠挠头。喔，他说。  
白胡子大笑起来，而且用小孩最讨厌的揶揄的眼神看他。艾斯恼羞成怒地挪了挪屁股，把自己抓成了鸡窝头。  
笑完了，白胡子恢复一本正经的样子。你虽然还年轻，但也不能搞不拎清，知道吧？就算只是两个人自己的事，你也不能伤害家人。这是绝不应该的，知道了吗？  
哦。艾斯眼珠子转了转。白胡子疼爱地看着他，挥挥手放他走了。艾斯从台阶上一跃而下，像一只大鸟一样张开双臂扎进人群里。


End file.
